Hush yuki
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: Shuichi had enough and now its gonna be something even more hurtful then anything before and this time Yuki knows he did it on accident.


Hush Yuki..

By:Me

Characters: Yuki&Shuichi

Romance and Angsty.

((Trying to get bettter lol))

**I never needed strain.**

Shuichi sat on the couch his things on the floor in front of him packed and ready for when ever Yuki decided to come home from his bar hopping and whores, he was done crying for him the ring sat on the glass table showing him the precious memories in front of him. He had called Hiro to come pick him up at 1pm; it was almost 12pm. He heard the door keys hit the door lock and he stood up calmly, he waited till the door open to show a tired yuki and hangover Yuki. "About time"he said calmly as he grabbed the ring and walked to Yuki calmly and pushed the ring into his hand. "I'm done being the one to wait up and worry for someone who doesn't deserve my love anymore."he said so coldly and walked to his bags and pushed past Erie Yuki. Yuki looked shocked and stared at the ring in his hand, No he wouldnt leave me would he? He thought before walking into the house and moving to the balcanoy where Hiro stood outside with a taxi, his eyes widend and ran outside of the apartment down the stairs trying to get to the front before they left. He ran faster almost running into a old man and he saw Hiro helping Shuichi into the taxi he ran and began to pound on the taxi. "Shuichi! Wait"he yelled trying to open the door quickly as the car began to drive away.

Shuichi looked ahead not daring to look at Yuki, Hiro rested his hand on his buddy's arm. "You did the right thing it tour me inside watching you suffer"he whispered holding his friend in his arms who began to sob. Shuichi looked at the ring indent in his hand and cried harder. It was almost like a part of him had been torn out of him and ripped to shreds, the ring was a part of his soul even though they never got married it was as if they were. Yuki fell to his kneese and shivered, tears ran down his cheek he looked at his hand which was dripping with blood with a circle like wound in his hand. He looked around desperatly for the ring and when he saw it he grabbed and held on to it, just like shu a part of him was tooken away from him. He stood and staggered into his home which even felt lonely to him, he walked to his room and fell onto shuichi's side of the bed and cuddled into the pillow shaking his blood on the pillow tears ran down his cheek crying himself to sleep.

The next morning Shuichi stood on a stage looking at the empty chairs and sighed looking at his cell phone. He had been getting sad texts from Yuki begging him to come home back to him and all that crap, Shuichi knew this damn story like the back of a book. Baby come home to me ill be better which was all a load of bull, he felt a hand lay on his shoulder showing K and another hand on his right shoulder show Hiro both kissing his cheek. It was a new relationship and new time for him and his knew lovers to forget who Erie Yuki was. They practiced and the night of the concert Shuichi stood there and smiled at the crowed. "Here is something new tonight tonight is a special night cause i will be singing a American song called Hush Hush By PCD"he said softy as a soft violen song started. Thank god they found a good classical band finnally.

"**-I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, I never needed strain  
My love for you is strong enough you should have known"**

He sang with his heart in it, in the crowed he felt his ex's eyes on him and he was going to show him the pain, he let into him. Hiro had a violin and continued to play watching Shu. K's eyes closed listening to his new lover sing which made everyone fell everything that was given to him.**  
"-I never needed you for judgment  
I never needed you to question what I spent  
I never ask for help, I take care of myself  
I don't why you think you got a hold on me  
-And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything for you to say  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver  
So look at me and listen to me because"**

Yuki stood there and eyes wide the ring in his bandaged hand and he walked toward the stage slowly the gaurds tried to stop him but they werent a match for the now fully broken Erie.**  
"-I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way  
I get the final say because  
-I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby, hush hush"**

Shuichi watched Erie and continued to sing as if they were the only ones in the room, Eyes staring sadly into the each broken soul that knew in the beginning they werent supposed to be together.**  
"-I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how I act to what I say  
I never needed words, I never needed hurts  
I never needed you to be there everyday  
-I'm sorry for the way I let go  
From everything I wanted when you came along  
But I am never beaten, broken not defeated  
I know next to you is not where I belong"**

Yuki whispered to him, Shuichi could here clearly almost as if Yuki had screamed it."Shu you belong at myside you always have you always will thats why were supposed be together. I never meant to it was just some fun-"**  
"-And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver  
So you will listen when I say, baby  
-I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word**

**Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way  
I get the final say because"**

Shuichi walked away singing grabbing Hiros hand who of course walked with him and Hiro began to play harder to get Shuichis point across to Erie.**  
"-I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby, hush hush  
-No more words, no more lies  
No more crying  
No more pain, no more hurt  
No more trying because"**

The crowd was listening and lighting lighters and everything. PCD was in the silent room singing with Shuichi of course cause it was there song.**  
"-I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way  
I get the final say because  
-I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby hush hush"**

Yuki tried to say something but he understood the argument was over. Shuichi was done. Yuki reached into his pocked and grabbed a rose with a note around it and thown it into the stage and it landed in shuichis hand .**  
"-Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken  
Our love is broken, baby "**

**Shuchi ended the song and it ended with a broken heart and a final good by.**

**No spam but i tried to do it good. Good comments please!**


End file.
